Dancing Love
by VolturiLover1
Summary: Allie is visiting her dad for a few weeks. Seth literately bumps into her at the beach. But is this love going to last? Or is it going to crash and burn. Sorry if you think it's suckish summary. It's pretty good for something I've been working on for about a week.
1. Chapter 1 Spinning Girl

**Allie's POV**

My life was perfect. I had just been excepted to the school of my dreams: Joffrey Ballet. I was going to get to go to Joffrey almost the entire summer! But first, I had to visit my dad in Washington State. My dad lived in La Push on the reservation. He had been born there, raised there, and still lived there. He and my mom met when they were on First Beach, my mom was just trying to take pictures to send to some of her friends back home in France. My dad was with some friends, and he ,literately, ran into her. She died when I was six.

My dad says I'm a spitting image of her. I have to same short brownish-blonde hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. My dad has dark black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. So needless to say some people didn't even think we are family. I got off the plane and felt the cool air of Seattle against my skin.

"Alexandrya! Alexandrya Hirst!" I heard my dad yell.

"Hey dad," I said, hugging him"People call me Allie, Dad." I say. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Come on, I think it's about to rain." He said, grabbing my luggage and throwing it into the trunk of his old blue Honda. The ride from Seattle to the reservation, took several hours. So that meant several awkward hours with my dad, Uttama Louis Hirst. When we got to the house, memories over flow me. I can remember running around on the porch and playing hide-and-seek with my mom and dad.

"Welcome home, Allie.'' My dad says opening the door. The house has changed as much as him. The paintings still hung up in the same old spot, even the kitchen smelt the same as when I left.

"Your room's still the same." He said showing me up to my bedroom. The room was the wacky colors I wanted when I was 5. Orange and green stripes. The room now had a full sized bed, instead of the small bed I had as a 7 year old. My dad had chosen the teal sheets I called and said I wanted.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" He asked, I smiled. "No, thanks anyway, though." I said, unzipping my suitcase.

-:-

Believe it, or not, I was finished unpacking in less than half-an-hour. I looked out my window and saw my dad talking to two people. He looked up at me, and motioned me down there.

"Allie, this is Charlie Swan and Billy Black." He said."Hi." I said, shaking their hands. Billy broke the awkward silence.

"My son has a friend about your age. His name's Seth. You might see him on the beach sometime." He said.

"Well if we would have known Allie was coming, we wouldn't have told Sue to make food for an extra." Charlie said. I didn't want my dad to miss out on his normal routine because of me.

''It's okay Dad. I was wanting to go to the beach right now anyway." He had to think about it for awhile. "Fine I'll be back before dark." He said, kissing my head and driving away with Charlie and Billy. I grabbed my MP3 player, and walked down to First Beach. The beach was almost empty, except for a couple ,or at least I thought they were dating, sitting on the beach. I found a nice firm spot to practice my turns, and I turned my MP3 player to "The Swan".

-:-

**Seth's POV**

I was on my way to First Beach, where Jacob to me,Leah and Quil to meet him there. Leah had gone before me, and I didn't know if Quil was already there, so I didn't want to be late. I went from walking to jogging to the beach. Right now I was in jogging mode. I could already see them, and by now, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, and bumped into a girl spinning around.

"I'm sorry." I said helping her up. I looked at her face, and saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen. More beautiful than any vampire or human alive, or dead,.

"It's okay. I'm Allie,"She said holding out her hand. I shook it. She spoke like an angle.

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." I said, she took her hand back. She blushed.

"I was told I might run into you here. I'm staying here with my dad, he lives on the reservation." She said, picking up her MP3.

"Seth! Come over here!" Leah yelled. Always ruining things.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. "I'm sorry I have to go." I ran over to Leah and Jacob, but I was still looking at Allie.

"You listening Seth?" Jacob asked me.

"No." I said honestly, looking at Allie, she was an angle.

"Why have you been staring at that that girl the whole time?" Quil asked. Soon they didn't have to figure it out.

"My little bro imprinted!" Leah hugged me. She had been pressuring me to imprint ever since she imprinted on Mike Newton. When Bella and Edward found out, they couldn't stop laughing. Bella and Edward had known him when they went to Forks High School.

"Congrats, Seth." Jacob said. It stared to get dark and Allie started to leave.

"Hey Seth, if you said she lives on the rez, then you'll see her soon. I gotta go pick up Nessie from Charlies." Jake said getting up.

"Yeah I'm on baby sitting duty tonight. Emiley will kill me if I'm late." Quil said, also getting up.

"And I have a date." Leah, Quil, and Jacob left me all alone to deal with my imprint.

* * *

**A/N-I have been forced under my own free will to finish this story. But hey, it been fun.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Shortcut

**Allie's POV  
**

"Hey Dad." I said, walking through the door. It wasn't even that dark outside.

"Did you have a fun time at the beach?" He asked me. I sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I even met Seth Clearwater. He seemed pretty nice." I took off my sandy shoes that I forgot to take off at the door. Why was he acting so weird? I asked myself.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked. "I could take you to Forks. You know reintroduce you to some friends that you haven't seen since you were seven." He said. I knew he really wanted to reintroduce me to some friends at Caver Cafe'.

"Sure, I'd love to know who turned out like like what." I said. I couldn't even remember that many people, maybe six at the most.

-:-

"Allie this is Ashley Dowling and her brother Jackson. He's a year older than you. Ashley graduated from Forks High School last year." Jackson did look familiar, but didn't totally make an imprint in my mind. Ashley had curly red hair and big brown eyes, I really didn't know her.

"This is Bella Cullen and her husband Edward. Bella's Charlie Swans daughter. And this is their adoptive daughter Renesmee." They where a beautiful family. Bella had milky brown eyes and glossy brown hair. Her husband ,Edward, had bronze hair and bright golden eyes. Their daughter looked about my age, she had long, flowing brown hair that fell to her waist and milky brown eyes. _There is way she had been adopted _I thought.

"She was my brothers child before he passed away." Edward said. How did he know I didn't think she was adopted? This family may have been beautiful, but there was something strange about them.

"Bella, Edward, Nessie!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to find Seth Clearwater at the doorway. "Seth. Whats up?" Bella asked. They walked over to him as my dad either reintroduced or introduced me to some more people. And believe me I was happy when Edward and Seth pulled him aside. And by aside I meant out of the Cafe'.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, but people call me Nessie for short." She held out her hand, I shook it.

"Why are your dad and Seth Clearwater talking to my dad outside, in the rain?" I asked. Her face went even more pale then they where before I asked the question. And it looked like she had to find the right words or she might have gotten in trouble.

"Football. My dad and Seth where wandering if you would like to join my family and I for dinner." Her face went back to it's normal color. I didn't even want to asked why they where doing it outside, or she might have fainted.

"So are you visiting or are you going to live with your father?" She asked, changing the subject.I really didn't know if I was coming back after Joffrey, I would most likely still live with my grandparents.

"Visiting, I wanted to come for a couple weeks, before I go back to New York." Her face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. A child seeing all the big gifts, and the full stockings.

"New York. As in _the _New York City? My Aunt always talks about the fashions and the food. It must be amazing to live in such a big place." She spun around, like she was in a dream.

"Yes, New York City. I live with my grandparents, they always take me to fashion week. I have some pictures if you want to come to my house sometime.'' I offered. She smiled wide.

"I would love to. How about tonight, after dinner at my place I can asked if you may spend the night. You can bring the photos." Her eyes sparkled with hope.

"Sure I'll ask my dad." I said, knowing he would probably say yes. I knew he would be happy about me making my first friend in Forks. I expected for him to come back in the Cafe' with a smile on his face, but he didn't smile. His face was gloom and it looked like Edward and Seth told him someone died.

"Allie, you like Seth Clearwater, right?" He asked me. "Yeah dad, he's was pretty cool for then ten second conversion we had." I said. Very confused. He looked like a truck had ran him over.

"Good. I want you to go out on a date with him. Just the two of you, right now." He said, gesturing to the door way. I saw there a very pleased looking Seth Clearwater, and a worried Edward Cullen. What was with this town, demanding to go on dates with other people.

"Okay?" I said, half being shoved out to Seth. He really didn't look like he was ready for a date. He was wearing shorts and a hoodie, which in New York was not 'Date Wear.'

"Hi, we didn't totally meet last night. I really want to take you out on a date." He said once I reached him. He was really sweet and kinda hot. "Sure. Where do you want to go?" I asked, as we walked out of the Cafe' and into the dark, cold air.

**Seth's POV**

All I could think right now was _yes._ I knew she was confused and thought this wasn't really the way to asked someone out. But she was so perfect. I loved her in every way shape and form. I thought of a place to take her. The beach? No probably crowed like crazy. The woods? What girl likes the woods, maybe a three huger. Than it clicked.

"Hey, do you like to hike. It's only a short one, and trust me the view's amazing." I told her, she smiled, thinking about it.

"Sure. I like to hike." She said, gesturing me to lead her, to the surprise. I broke into a run, and she gracefully followed. We didn't really bump into anyone, so I sped up.

"Slow down!" She yelled," I'm not wearing sneakers!" I looked down to look at her beautiful green slip on flats, that she was trying to keep on.

"Okay, we don't ave to run anymore. Only a little farther." I realized we were out of town, and by the woods.

"Are we going in the woods?" She asked. "No, it's apart of the hike."

-:-

"Close your eyes." I told her, she closed them. "Whats going on?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Just wait," I said guiding her, to the edge of the cliff.

**Allie's POV**

"Open." Seth told me. I saw a beautiful view. The sky was clear, so I could see all the clouds and colors in the sky. There where pinks and purples here and there, but it was mostly a bright orange form the sun. Below me was water. Like the ocean at First Beach. Than I realized, we where at First beach. It didn't even take that long, when it would have taken at least an hour on foot. Seth must have known a shortcut. A very short shortcut.

"It's amazing." I said, looking at Seth, he smiled, and outstretched his hand. I took it.

"I come here when I just want to get away from my sister and life in general." He said, with a sigh.

"I know this is a little fast Allie, but I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you." He said, and I knew he meant it.

* * *

Hey so sorry it's been awhile on the updates, and it's going to be a bit longer, because I'm going to camp and my grandmother is visiting. Yippee.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth?

**Allie POV**

_WHAT! He loves me! How, we just met?_ My thoughts were swimming around like a bunch of alphabet soup. Seth Clearwater likes me. I looked into those amazing eyes, they were saying the truth. He wasn't lying, he loved me.

"Allie? Are okay?" He asked, grabbing my hand. I took it back, and kissed wasn't long, but it felt like it was lasting forever. I felt like I had met the right person. Like, my soul-mate. This kiss was like no other, not like the small pecks my parents would sometimes share. This was the kiss that you would only see in a movie.I pulled back, to look at his face, and let go of him.

That's when the rock fell. I stepped back to far, on to some loose rock. Everything flashed before me. One second everything was perfect, but I had to be clumsy and fall. I felt to cold water against my body. I tried to go above water, but a giant wave hit me farther down. I couldn't breathe. Soon I would run out of oxygen and die. But that's when I felt something jump into the water. I was becoming light headed, and couldn't see anything right. _Fur _I went under me, and I started to feel like I was going up, but I couldn't help but black out.

**Seth POV**

"Allie!" I yelled, as she fell into the ocean. I started to take off my clothes, because I'm really sure, Allie would not want to see me naked in the middle of First Beach. I went into full on wolf, just before a giant wave flooded over where my love was sinking. I jumped. I could see her falling to the floor, and quickly put her on my back. I felt a loose grip on my fur. She was alive.

I reached surface, and put her on the beach, so I could phase back and put on some clothes. Again, I didn't think she wanted to see me naked, on the beach. I was back in a wolf flash.

"Come on, Allie. Allie, keep breathing!" I started to use CPR. Soon I heard a weak cough.

"Seth?" She asked. She looked so frail and pale.''Allie! Are you okay?" I asked, helping her sit up.

"Never better." She laughed." Clumsiest ballerina ever." She smiled.

"Seth, how did you save me? I thought some dog recused me." I couldn't lie to her. But I had to have someone tell me what to say. I picked her up bridal style, and started to run.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "I have to tell you something," I said." Just rest." I told her, as her eyes started to close.

**Allie POV**

I closed my eyes, but I didn't sleep. My head was pounding. Where was Seth taking me? Where did the dog go? How did we get to La Push so fast? I kept asking myself these questions. Why was my father so persistent on having me go out with Seth? Why were the Cullen's so odd?

"Allie? Opening your eyes, princess." I heard Seth's soft voice say. I opened my eyes. I saw a gorgeous house.

"Seth, where are we?" I asked, as someone came out side. He had honey blonde hair, and golden eyes like Edward Cullen.

"Allie, welcome to the Cullen's home." Seth said, putting me on my feet, as a women with brown hair, and golden eyes came out with like 3 blankets. Once I saw them, I realized how cold I was, and started shivering.

He led me up to the women who wrapped me up in a few, and led me inside. "Please tell me, Seth what are you?" I asked as the women had me sit on a white couch.

" First, may I introduce my family?" He asked, I nodded my head. In a flash more people came into the room, in the flash of lighting. It SCARED me, but then I saw, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee. These were the other Cullen's.

"I am guessing that you already know Bella, Edward, and Nessie." He said, gesturing to them. I nodded me head, unable to speak.

"First of all my name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." The brown headed women smiled. He pointed to two people. A pixie like girl, and an uptight guy. "This is Alice and Jasper." Alice smiled. "We are going to be greet friends." She said. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. you can relax." Jasper said.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett." Carlisle said, pointing to a drop dead gorgeous women, and a BIG man. Like he was built. "Alright, another new-be." Emmett busted. " It's alright, we don't bite." Rosalie said, flashing me a smile. Everyone ,including Seth, burst out laughing.

"Well that is not entirely true. Allie, we are vampires, but not the kind you think, we drink only animal blood. We are super strong, fast, advanced in every way what so ever." He said. Vampires. Great. First Seth says he loves me, than I almost die, now vampires.

"So is Seth a vampire?" I asked, he was fast. Everyone cracked up, like I had said a joke.

"No, Seth, is a werewolf." My jaw hit the floor. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, Allie. You are the reason I live. Your my imprint." His what? "Your what?" I said.

"I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. It is like love at first sight, but much stronger." He said. There was an awkward pause.

"So whats it like. Being vampires?" I asked the Cullen's. Everyone looked at Bella. She smiled.

"It is the best thing ever. You live forever, sometimes you have powers, and you can pretty much anything in the world." She said. Powers?

"What do you mean powers?" I asked, Renesmee answered. "Well I may not be a full vampire, but some people have certain gifts. Edward, my father, can read minds. My mother ,Bella, is a shield. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and control emotions. I can show you anything just by touching you." She smiled at me. I decided not to ask anymore questions.

"I think I should take Allie home. She has had a very long day." Seth said, helping me up. I folded the blankets an sat them on the couch.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I said, nodding to them. "Thank you for being so understanding, Allie." Esme said,smiling.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." I said. "Come on, Allie. I'll take you home, your dad might be getting worried." He said. Oh Man, my dad. I was so dead.

"Don't worry, Allie. Your father will understand." Edward said. Right, mind-reader. Seth and I walking into the forest. He smiled at me.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked. I nodded, to tired to say anything. He picked me up, and I drifted to sleep in his warm arms.

* * *

**THIS TOOK A WHOLE 2 HOURS! Comments would be nice, please. It is like 12:30 in the morning, because my nutty friend made me write this and won't let me sleep. None of this is mine, it is SM's. Only Allie and her dad are mine, and they are real people...**


End file.
